Do I Wanna Know? Nedmano Fanfiction
by Kotes
Summary: Lovino Azzara has been alone most of his life. He has friends, but he feels as if though he lacks love, family or relationship-wise. The most unexpected thing clicks between him and his friend Abel Timothy Mogens. And how will this turn out? [Nedmano fanfiction, contains tad bits of SpaBel]


For the most part, the little get together was sane. For the group, at least. Alfonso and Abel had yet to get at each other's throats, and Antonio was doing his best not to piss off Abel, as well. Instead he gave all his attention to Emma, Abel's sister. Josef was quietly reading a book with his dog on his lap. And Lovino? He sat grumpily next to Abel in a squeaky, plastic, old lawn chair.

"It's oddly quiet," Emma muttered, smiling with her head resting on Antonio's shoulder, his arm slung around her shoulders. Lovino turned his head to look at them, and the recurring thought returned. The amazing thing that was Abel's sister dating his worst frenemy.

"Ja, it is, let's keep it that way," Josef mumbled, his eyes not tearing from the page of the book. Lovino squinted at what the book could be, but the words on the front of it weren't in a language he knew.

Emma frowned, looking at Josef. She opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped when heard the creak of a lawn chair. Everyone's head turned to it, seeing Abel rising from his seat and revealing his extremely tall, intimidating (especially to Lovino) height. "I'm getting a smoke," he looked at everyone as he spoke with his deep voice before turning to leave the backyard, heading into the house. Lovino thought about asking for one himself, but the backyard door shut before he could get a sound out, and he frowned, glaring through the glass of the door at the back of his head.

"Emma, how about we cook something for the rest of us, no?" Antonio asked the blonde, shaking her shoulder a bit and smiling at her. Lovino couldn't help but note how cute they seemed, no matter how much it hurt when it reminded him he was alone himself. He smiled in the slightest bit when watching them, listening to Emma agree with him and as they stood up, their fingers intertwining with one anothers and Emma playfully dragging him along into the house.

"It's getting late, and also very boring. I'm heading up stairs to keep reading this book without further interruptions. Come on, Peltze." Josef stood up himself, his dog jumping from his lap and trailing behind his feet as he entered the house.

"I think I'll go help Emma and Antonio, or something-" Alfonso immediately said, aware of how awkward it got when alone with Lovino. Quiet, or very loud. Lovino nodded and sighed, resting his head on his palm, now alone outside. It was nothing new. First off, Antonio and Alfonso were half-brothers. Then, Emma, Josef, and Abel were siblings. And what did he have? No one, really. His only family resented him and once he graduated, they kicked him out without a second thought. He didn't miss them, either. That's why he changed last name, as well.

And he lived alone, to top it all off in a sorts. And now he was left to those same thoughts, about how he was alone. A lot of things came back to mind, clouding his mind and growing loud. But it was interrupted when he heard the slide door squeak open, and he sat up straight, looking in the direction of it.

"Why the hell are je still out here? Everyone went back in," Abel spoke, although he didn't show any signs of wanting to go back in himself as he closed the door and sat down next to Lovino.

"Well, you're out here," Lovino retorted, half-mumbling.

"I'm going to smoke." He replied bluntly, not speaking another word about it. Emma would hit him in the head just as she did last time if he smoked inside, but he wasn't going to admit that out loud.

"Are you going to give me one?"

Abel patted the bottom of the pack until one came out, raising it to his mouth and taking it between his lips. He then took the lighter from his pocket and lit it, remaining silent as he took a drag and blew it out slowly.

"Well?" Lovino said, sounding a bit annoyed considering he wasn't replying to him.

After a few more seconds of silence, Abel let out a quiet, frustrated sigh and patted the bottom of his pack, one cigarette poking out just barely, and he held out the pack in his direction.

And he took it, stick it between his lips as Abel spoke, "You can't get anything for your damn self," sounding like a grumpy old man as he did. The whole time his eyes were averted away from Lovino, the cigarette loosely hanging from his lips as he stared off in front of him, particularly at nothing but a fence.

"Shut up," Lovino grumbled past the cigarette between his lips. He raised an eyebrow, staring at the side of his head. "Are you gonna quit staring at the fence and light my cigarette?"

No reply came from the taller man, and he took another drag, blowing it out slowly. Lovino couldn't do anything but glare at the side of his head, holding a cigarette between his frowning lips. "Seriously?" He muttered, turning away, leaning forward.

And it almost seemed unreal to Lovino what happened next. He felt a large, calloused hand cup his cheek, turning his head towards the way he had just been looking, and he met the extremely green eyes of Abel. It seemed as though the moment were cheesy enough for a familiar love song to be playing in the background, but instead of a kiss (which would be deemed impossible considering both of them had cigarettes in their mouths, one lit) Abel lightly pressed his own cigarette tip to Lovino's softly, his other hand holding his face now as well to steadily do it. What was amazing was how nonchalant Abel seemed while Lovino was a flustered mess.

And once it seemed Lovino's cigarette was lit, he pulled away, turning back to look at the same fence, leaving Lovino to stare silently, his mouth slightly falling open, causing the cigarette to fall out and hit his arm, leaving a quick burn. "Shit-!" Well, that snapped him out of his daze. He flailed a bit in his seat, smacking the cigarette away carelessly, nearly burning his hand, too.

"Je are an idioot," Abel muttered, tapping his cigarette off to the side before dropping it, stomping on it. "I'll get you a wet rag, don't move." And he walked back in, the familiar creaking of the sliding glass door ringing in his ears as he pressed his palm to the burn on his arm, hissing in pain.

"What the hell was that…?" And he couldn't deny the blush.


End file.
